


Auras

by garbagetriss



Category: I Brought You My Bullets You Brought Me Your Love - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bullets Era (My Chemical Romance), F/M, Multi, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagetriss/pseuds/garbagetriss
Summary: Gwen, a clairvoyant with a soft heart, has always had a nasty habit of trying to save those she knows are in pain. What happens when she meets someone she isn't so sure she can save?
Relationships: Frank Iero & Ray Toro, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way/Mikey Way, Gerard Way/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Auras](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/641593) by WayIeroToro. 



_"Be careful when trying to fix a broken person,_

_for you may cut yourself_

_on their shattered pieces."_

* * *

"I know we're not who you came to see, but we'll do our best to make the wait worthwhile." His voice was small, quiet, and his words were somewhat slurred, but something about it intrigued her. Gwen looked up from her drink, ignoring the mix of colors coming from all sides to get a good look at _him_. 

He was handsome, in a boyish kind of way. His long hair hit just at his shoulders, and quite frankly, looked like it was in need of a wash. His jacket was being held together by a few pieces of silver duct tape, a stark contrast to the black leather she couldn't help but notice. None of this threw her off, even though it probably should have. The strangest thing about his appearance was the lack of an aura that surrounded him. 

Gwen had always known she was different from other people. When she was a teenager, she began to hear the voices of those who weren't there and feel the emotions of people around her, both of which were a pain in the ass in crowded bars like this one. She couldn't tell people about what she could see or feel, as not everyone would take so kindly to "Hi, I'm Gwen, and I'm clairvoyant!" Even saying it in her head sounded ridiculous, so it was an aspect of her she chose to keep hidden. 

She wasn't a stranger to those without color, though. In fact, she had seen it many times in the people she held closest. In her experience, a person that lacks an aura is either pure evil or is seriously suffering in their life. For whatever reason, she loved to spin the wheel and find out which one of the two a person was, and thankfully, it was almost always the latter. Once she set her eyes on _him_ , though, she knew she was about to take the biggest gamble yet.

She kept her eyes on him for the entirety of the set, making mental notes of his movements and voice as he sang. The feeling that she had to know him was almost too intense for her to handle. It reminded her a lot of fifth-grade science class when her teacher had them experiment with the positive and negative sides of magnets. The same ends wouldn't attract, but the opposite ends had too strong of a pull for her nine-year-old hands to stop from colliding. Looking at him felt something like that. 

After their set, Gwen found him sitting with his bandmates, having what looked like a gin and tonic, something else that should have screamed at her to run away. Who the fuck drinks those? 

Of course, this didn't stop her, and before she could even process what she was doing she was introducing herself to him. 

"Hey, I'm Gwen. I liked your set, you guys just starting out?" She realized all too quickly that this might have sounded like a backhanded compliment. 

"I-I mean, I come here a lot, and I've never seen you guys before."

He smiled and looked at her through half-closed eyes. You didn't need to be clairvoyant to know this guy was trashed. 

"Yeah, we're pretty new. I'm Gerard." 

  
_Gerard,_ she thought. She liked that name, even if it did seem a little outdated. This was a new century, after all, and those kind of names were fading fast. 

He reached his hand out to shake hers and as she took it she prepared herself to see some sort of glimpse of his existence. That happened to her sometimes. and it wasn't always pleasant. There was one time she held an ex-boyfriend's hand only to see him as a father and married to a woman who wasn't her, and another time that she accidentally touched hands with an auto part store cashier who she quickly learned was a pedophile, based on the images she saw that were on his computer. 

When she touched Gerard, she saw nothing. She wasn't sure if she should be relieved or not, but for someone without an aura, she figured she should have expected this anyways. 

"You want a cigarette?" He asked, pulling his hand away and reaching into his pocket to grab a pack of Marlboro Reds. She shook her head quickly and Gerard shrugged, sheepishly putting the pack back into his jacket pocket that Gwen assumed would have been full of holes. It was at this point his bandmates took the liberty of introducing themselves.

Ray, she learned, was the guitarist. His aura was sort of a cerulean blue with little flecks of yellow throughout. Mikey, Gerard's younger brother, was the bassist. His aura was a bright yellow, and looking at it for too long made Gwen feel like she should put on sunglasses. Matt, their drummer, gave Gwen the creeps. His aura was a dark, muddy red, and despite knowing that he was probably experiencing some sort of blockage too, she felt no inclination to get close to him. 

"So, you said you come here a lot?" Ray asked, taking the empty seat next to her. 

"Yeah, been sneaking in and out since I was 15 just to see bands play here."

"No way, 15?" 

She nodded, and then looked to the bartender to order another drink. 

"Did you go to the Pixies show last year?" Mikey asked her, eyes lighting up. 

"I would never miss the Pixies, especially not when they're playing this close to home." 

"Where are you from?" 

"I grew up in Clifton, but I moved to Avalon when I was around 16 or so. What about you guys?"

"Belleville," Gerard replied, giving her a soft smile. "Not too far from you."

"So what's your band's name?" She asked anxiously, afraid that they would be offended that she didn't catch it during the show. 

"My Chemical Romance," Mikey replied, giving the softest of smiles. Gwen could see the pride behind his eyes. "I'm actually-"

"Yeah, yeah, Mikes. We know you're the one who came up with it." Mikey frowned at this comment, and Gwen turned her head over to look at the person who had spewed it. 

"I didn't," She said calmly. Matt's eyes went wide in response. "And that's a kick-ass name, dude." She turned back to Mikey, giving him a smile of reassurance. 

"Mikey's kinda got a knack for these things." Ray chimed in. 

"Yeah, seriously. He and I played in a small band for a little while called Raygun Jones, no idea how he came up with that one. But it rocked." Gerard looked over at his brother with a look of admiration, something that made Gwen's heart feel like it was about to burst. She smiled to herself, feeling her cheeks heat up slightly with the surprisingly sweet personality that Gerard had. 

She felt like a stupid schoolgirl for developing a crush so quickly. I mean seriously, this wasn't a soap opera where the two main characters fall in love at first sight and just _know_ that they're destined to be together. That kind of shit wasn't real, it didn't happen in real life. Love was a thing of movies and reality television, not something meant for someone like her.

But damn, did she feel like she was in a fucking soap opera right about now, and secretly, she loved every second of it. 


	2. II

The next morning, a loud ringing woke Gwen up. She groaned, feeling the effects of last night's alcohol already making her head throb. It was her phone, and the number calling her appeared as "unknown." She looked at it for a few seconds, contemplating just letting it ring before she eventually decided to answer it. 

"Hello?" She answered groggily, somewhat annoyed that anyone would be calling her.

"Hi, uh, is- is this Gwen?" A strangely familiar voice came through the phone. 

"Yeah, who's this?" She sounded even more annoyed this time, almost rolling her eyes.

"It's Gerard, from last night at Maxwell's." 

"Right, right, I remember, but when how did you get my number?"

"You gave it to me, silly. I'm not surprised that you don't remember, though. You seemed pretty gone by the time you got around to writing it down for me." 

Gwen was never a heavy drinker. It was extremely rare that she ever got drunk enough to forget what happened, and she knew that last night she wouldn't have gotten obliterated around people she didn't know. Regardless, she was glad that in her drunken state she had somehow managed to write down the correct number, and she was thankful that Gerard was calling her. 

"Anyways," he continued with an awkward cough, "we're rehearsing tonight. I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna swing by? We're working on some new songs." 

"Yeah, that sounds great. Just send me the time and address and I'll be there." She smiled as she said this, even though she knew Gerard couldn't see her. 

"Alright, cool. See ya later, Gwen." 

"Bye, Gerard." 

Despite the pounding in her head, Gwen felt happy. She put on pants and headed downstairs where her roommate, Joanna, was cooking what smelled like bacon. 

"Hey, Jo." She mumbled, walking over to the half pot of coffee that was sitting on the counter. 

"Hey, party animal," she smirked. "Want some breakfast?" Gwen nodded, pouring herself a cup of coffee and then sitting down at the table. 

"When did I even get home last night?" 

"You don't remember?" Joanna's eyes went kind of wide at this. Gwen just shook her head and took a sip of her coffee. "I had to come pick you up," Jo continued. "Some guy called me from your phone at the bar and told me that you weren't good and that you needed to come home. How much did you drink, Gwen? Jesus." Jo flipped over a pancake before taking it off the stove and setting it on a plate. 

"I only remember having like, three? At the very most." 

"I've never seen you so fucked up, man. There's no way you blacked out at three drinks." 

There was a nervous pit forming in Gwen's stomach. What happened last night, and why couldn't she remember any of it?

"Who called you?" She asked in a nervous voice, her mind racing with possibilities of all the things that could have gone wrong last night.

  
"Oh, shit. I don't remember. He had a weird name though, like, Gerald or something like that." 

"Gerard?" 

"Yeah, that's the one." Jo brought over the plate of pancakes and another plate with bacon on it and joined Gwen at the table. "You really gotta stop trusting random men," she laughed.

"Wait, so where's my car?" 

"Still at Maxwell's if it hasn't gotten towed by now." 

Gwen groaned loudly at the thought of that. She was barely paying rent, being a barista didn't come with a pretty paycheck every two weeks. She made it work, she always found a way to stretch her paychecks until they screamed, but forking out a few hundred dollars to get her car out of auto-jail wasn't going to make that possible this time around. 

"Relax, princess. I'll take you to get it after we eat." 

Gwen nodded and looked up to grab a pancake, but stopped when she noticed a collection of small bruises on Joanna's arm. They were light, but not fresh. They had been there a few hours, at least, but probably more. They looked a lot like fingerprints, and Gwen knew exactly who would have put them there. 

"It's nothing," Joanna shifted uncomfortably in her seat, avoiding Gwen's gaze. "You know I'm always bumping into shit."

"Bumping into Lauren's hand?" 

Joanna went silent after this. Gwen could tell she was scared to say anything else, she could tell by the waves of anxiety that were radiating from her body. Joanna knew that Gwen was... sensitive. She knew that Gwen wasn't guessing when she made the suggestion of what her girlfriend had done the night prior, but she wasn't going to confirm it. 

Lauren and Joanna had been together for three years. What had started off as what seemed like a healthy, happy relationship quickly turned into something darker. Gwen had watched all of Joanna's personality disappear in the years she had been with Lauren. She used to look at Jo and see a bubbly, happy girl, but now all that was left was broken fragments of her old self. That was heartbreaking. Despite all of her efforts to get Joanna to leave, she never would. There was always an excuse, always a reason, and always a half-ass apology from Lauren that made Joanna think everything was better. That was, at least, until Lauren put her hands on Joanna again. Then the cycle started all over again. 

"I'm not going to say anything, Jo." Gwen said mostly to appease her friend. Even if she wanted to say something to authorities, she couldn't. Domestic violence and relationship abuse wasn't even taken seriously by police when it was between a man and a woman, she knew that abuse in a relationship between two women would likely be dismissed as a "friendly fight," if not by police then as a coverup by Lauren. It might have been the turn of a century, but damn, was the legal system still stuck in the last one. 

"That shit isn't cool. No one who loves you should ever lay a hand on you. You can leave her, Jo. You know I'll take care of you." Joanna nodded but didn't seem to entertain the idea any further. She knew that Joanna had heard what she had to say, but knew that she wouldn't accept it until she was ready. Gwen knew that love was blinding, and that was the exact reason she never allowed herself to fall in love with anyone. She had seen love be what it's supposed to be, full of happiness, passion, and trust. More often than not, though, she had seen it be ugly. Full of tears, lies, and pain. Gwen wasn't willing to spin that wheel. 

The rest of their meal was silent and afterwards they headed to Maxwell's in hopes of retrieving Gwen's abandoned car. 

"So, tell me about this Gerard guy," Jo said with a smirk, looking over at Gwen and wiggling her eyebrows. 

"I mean, there's not really much to tell," Gwen said truthfully with a shrug. "I saw his band last night and talked to him after their set. He and his friends are pretty cool, he called me this morning." 

"Oh? What did he say?"

"Just asked if I wanted to watch them rehearse later on today, said they're working on some new stuff." 

"Sounds like he's interested in you." Joanna smirked again, but this time seemed excited. 

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Or, maybe, he just wants more friends." 

When they arrived at Maxwell's, Gwen let out an audible sigh of relief at the sight of her old, but reliable, car still sitting in the parking lot. As if on cue, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket , a text notification from Gerard sitting on the screen. 

  
_The address is 256 Pendelton St. Rehearse at 5. See u there. -G_

She couldn't help but laugh at his poor texting skills. _Of course, he typed like that. Of course._

She headed home, Radiohead's OK Computer playing in the background. She took the time alone to look at all of the things she may have missed while on the way there. Although Gwen had done the drive to Maxwell's and back a million and one times, she always seemed to find something new when she looked hard enough. She noticed a new park being built, a red slide already in place. The two men who were in their construction uniforms were putting together an impressive set of swings that looked like it would probably have at least 4 seats on it. She wondered if those guys knew what kind of job they were going on that day and if building a swingset was part of the job description. 

She lifted a hand from the wheel, reaching up to carefully hold the gold pendant that hung from her neck as she looked back toward the road. Her dad had been a construction worker before he passed away when Gwen was only seven. Any time she passed a construction site or a man with a hardhat on, she took it as a sign from him. She liked to think it was his way of letting her know that he's okay, wherever he may be. Gwen knew that was wishful thinking, but it brought her some peace. 

Later on that day after taking a shower and making herself look presentable, she arrived at the address Gerard had given her and pulled into the driveway of a quaint house. The house was a dull shade of yellow, the grass surrounding it was dull and brown, and the bushes near the door that probably used to grow flowers were now dull and withered. Despite the wear of the weather on the house, it felt warm and welcoming. She walked up to the door, raising a small hand to knock softly before taking a step back. 

She expected to see Gerard opening the door, but instead was met with a head full of big, blonde, hair and a blinding pink aura. 

"Hi, sweetheart, you must be Gwen," the woman pulled her in tightly for a hug and Gwen tensed at first before relaxing and lazily lifting a hand to hug her back. "I'm Donna, Gerard and Mikey's-" 

An embarrassed Gerard appeared in the doorway, eyes wide and cheeks slightly flushed. "Mom," he groaned. "I told you I would get it."

"Oh, I know dear, but I love meeting your friends." Donna's aura turned slightly redder, and Gwen knew this meant she felt embarrassed. 

"It's totally okay," she explained, giving her a soft smile. "It's always nice to have a warm welcome." 

"Well," she began, clasping her hands together excitedly as her aura turned back to its original shade of pink. "I've got cookies on the table and you're welcome to anything in our kitchen, dear. Make yourself at home!"

"Sorry about that," Gerard began with an anxious laugh. "Mom's got one of those big New Jersey personalities." He gestured with his hands at the word "big," throwing them up in a sarcastic way that made Gwen laugh softly. "Well, you're early. The guys aren't even here yet."

She shrugged. "If you're on time, you're late." 

"I like that." He looked at her and then down at his feet. After an awkward pause, he spoke again. "I've been working on some new stuff, you wanna see? I don't know if you're any good with writing but I could use some help brainstorming." 

Gwen wondered if this was just his way of trying to get her into his room, but pushed aside her worry and agreed. 

Gerard's room was nothing like she expected. She didn't really know what to expect, but it definitely wasn't a pitch-black cave in the basement. He flickered on a lamp, illuminating the walls that were clad mostly with comic art and Iron Maiden posters and then began to shuffle through a stack of cluttered papers on his desk. As he shifted through what Gwen assumed were songs he had written down she walked over to a wall that had a few vampire sketches, looking over at Gerard in awe. 

"You draw these?" She asked, angling her head and leaning closer to inspect the drawing. Gerard walked over sheepishly, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

"Yeah, comics are kind of my thing. I mean, besides music. I was actually working for Cartoon Network up until about two months ago."

"What changed?" She felt a shift in Gerard's demeanor at the question. He shifted his weight so he was standing slightly further from her than before, looking down at the floor and shuffling his feet anxiously. 

"I- I uh, I guess I just realized I wasn't happy with what I was doing. It didn't feel meaningful enough, after what happened-" 

She nodded, knowing exactly what he meant and wanted to spare him from talking about it. He looked up at her through strands of his hair and quickly straightened his posture. She looked at him carefully, looking to see if any color had started to show up around him, but there was still nothing.

Even though they had only just met, Gwen had a strong feeling that she wasn't going to see any color from Gerard for a long time. 


End file.
